Clans
Clans are a new feature exclusive to Toontown Tactics. Essentially, they are social groups for Toons, boasting a separate chat system, Clan Lodges where Toons can socialise and relax in, special teleport access to Clan members in Cog Facility or Cog Boss lobbies, and various other activities. Basic Mechanics Creating a Clan To create a Clan, four players must be in a party in the Toontown Clan Lodges building, on Tickle Terrace of Toontown Central. The party leader will automatically become the Clan Leader. The party leader must then talk to Lodge Master Luca, who will require the Clan Leader to register a Clan Name for 10,000 Jellybeans. The Clan Name cannot contain numbers, profanity, and cannot be identical to existing Clan Names; otherwise, the application will be rejected and the 10,000 Jellybeans refunded. Once registered, the players in the party will have a "Clan Pending" status in their Clan details, and cannot leave the current Clan or join another. The Clan Name will be reviewed within 48 - 72 hours, and if a Clan Name is rejected, the Jellybeans will be refunded. Once a Clan is registered, a Tiny Clan with a capacity of 10 members is created. Players now have their Clan details registered on their player profiles and Shticker Book's Clan Tab, and can now teleport to the Clan Lodge. All other players in the original party, except the Leader, will be Officers. Inviting Players to a Clan If the player is a Clan Officer or higher, simply click on another player's name, and select the button Add to Clan (only for players who do not currently have a Clan). If that player does not already have a Clan, and accepts the Invite Request, he/she joins the Clan as a Member. Leaving a Clan Players can leave a Clan at any time, but cannot rejoin another Clan within 24 hours of leaving one. Disbanding a Clan The Clan Leader can disband a Clan by initiating a Disband Vote. Where more than 50% of members vote Yes, or did not vote in 72 hours, the Clan can be disbanded. All progress in the Clan will be lost, the Clan will be removed from Clan Rankings. The initial 10,000 Jellybean deposit will be refunded, split among the Leader and all Officers. If there are any members in the Clan Lodge at the time of disbanding, they are automatically teleported to Toontown Central. Replacing a Clan Leader When the Clan Leader has not logged on in 7 days, or is banned from the game, a Clan Officer may initiate a vote among all members to replace the Leader with himself or herself (if there are no Officers, any Member may initiate a vote). Clans may only replace the Leader with the nominated Officer when: * At least 50% of the Clan either votes Yes, or did not vote within 72 hours. * At least 50% of Officers (or Member, if there are no Officers) vote Yes, or did not vote within 72 hours. Clan Roles Clan Leader The Clan Leader oversees all operations within the Clan, and is the only person other than the Vice-Leader who can access the treasury and purchases of a Clan. The Clan Leader can also appoint Members to Officers, and Officers to Vice-Leaders. It can also demote Vice-Leaders and Officers, or remove anyone from the Clan. There is a maximum of one '''Clan Leader per Clan. Vice-Leader The Vice-Leader is a Clan Officer that is promoted to assist the Leader. It has all functions of the Leader and Officer, except it cannot remove or demote other Vice-Leaders. Vice-Leaders also have full access to the treasury and purchases of a Clan. There are a maximum of '''two Vice-Leaders per Clan. Clan Officer The Clan Officer is a senior position in the Clan, who are tasked with recruitment and other leadership details. They can remove other Members, but cannot promote anyone to Officer without a Vice-Leader or Clan Leader. Clan Officers do not have access to Clan treasuries and purchases, but they may move furniture around the Clan Lodge. There are no limits on the number of Clan Officers in a Clan, however there must always be at least one Clan Member that is not an Officer, Vice-Leader or Leader. Clan Member Clan Members are basic positions within the Clan. They cannot remove others from the Clan or access Clan treasuries, but they can communicate within the Clan, visit the Clan Lodge, and create Clan-exclusive groups. Clan Lodges Clan Lodges act as gathering places for members of the Clan, and have several unique features that Toon Estate houses do not. Clan Lodges are upgraded based on the size of the Clan, and the larger the Clan Lodge, the more members the Clan can have. Clan Lodges also have a separate Treasury where purchases are funded. Clan Points Clan Points are earned by participating in Toontown-wide Clan Events, or by members completing daily Clan Quests for the Clan. Each time a daily Clan Quest is completed, 1 Clan Point is obtained. Clan Points can only be spent or taken from other Clans as part of large scale Clan Events. The maximum number of Clan Points a Clan can have is 5,000. Ranking Clan Rankings are viewable from the Clan Tab in the Shticker Book, under the Ranking Page. It shows the list of the largest and strongest Clans in Toontown Tactics. These rankings are updated every week. Clan Rankings are determined by the following metric: * 50% total Clan Points * 25% Weekly Clan Event performance ** If there are no Major Clan Events that week, this criterion weighs 50% on Clan Rankings. * 25% Major Clan Event performance (if any) Clan Size Upgrades The following are a list of Clan Size upgrades and their requirements. Once a Clan Size is upgraded, it cannot be reduced even if the Clan Members leave or Clan Points/Ranking fall below the minimum amount required to upgrade. The Clan Leader can upgrade the Clan size by talking to Lodge Master Luca at any time. NPC Clans NPCs have "Clans" as well, each comprising members of various groups. Most of these NPC Clans exist to identify members of particular significance to the Toontown story line: e.g. the Doomsday Defenders defended Toontown from the first Cog invasion, known to all Toons now as Doomsday. Unlike Toon Clans, NPCs can be part of more than one Clan at a time. List of NPC Clans and Members Doomsday Defenders The Doomsday Defenders were the groups of NPCs that fought back against the Cogs on Doomsday. Loony Labs A top-secret organisation for Toons. It is unknown what the scope of their inventions really are. Toon Resistance At present, it is unknown where the other members of the Toon Resistance are. Veterans Elite Toons that have mastered all forms of Cog facilities, they provide Challenge Tasks for other Toons for additional benefits, and just because they love the adrenaline rush. Coincidentally, all of their names begin with the letter "V". Gag Trainers Gag Trainers are special NPC Toons that have been authorised to give ToonTasks in exchange for Gag Experience.Category:Mechanics Category:Toons Category:Clans